Vulnerable
by xELMC666x
Summary: Another one of my old drabbles. Ally dislikes storms so she seeks out comfort. Implied Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley OC


Vulnerable

Her body shook with terror, her palms were clammy and she had a thin film of sweat covering her compact form. Tears dripped from her blue eyes, she clamped them shut and secured her hands over her ears as the room was lit up with the lighting. A strangled cry fell from her pouting lips, as the thunder vibrated through her room and she tensed in anticipation as again the room lit up, visible through her closed lids. The storm was nothing like she had ever recalled, storms frightened her always had been ever since she was a small child but this time she had no big brothers or strong daddy to look after her. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she sat up and bolted to the door as the storm paused, as if giving her a chance to flee.

Dressed in only pair of Jack Skellington pyjama pants which slung low over her hips showing off the small black underwear underneath, and a cropped black top, she ran down the corridor, letting out more cries as the thunder roared, she let out a little scream as a tree branch cracked against the mirror at the far end of the corridor in the old hotel which had been plunged into darkness, the lightning lit up the corridor, projecting eerie shadows around her. She noticed the number she was looking for and sped over, taking a deep breath trying to compose herself before she knocked. She listened at the door but heard no movement, she knocked again a little bolder than before. She heard faint movement but nothing solid, the tree branch cracked against the window as the rain fell and she almost felt calm, thinking the storm was over until the lightning lit everything up again and the thunder roared to life. She knocked again louder, a few times to get her urgency across, trembling with fear.

Her heart leapt as the door opened, the lightning struck again, showing the person at the door to be a sleepy Chris Sabin, standing in just his boxers with his hair all over the place. "Ally?" he asked,

"Oh Chris," she hugged his middle; the elder Detroit native frowned at her shaking.

"Hey what's wrong?" he stroked her hair pulling her into the room he shared with his lover, one Alex Shelley, who was passed out, out cold. He had funny sleeping partners, sometimes he was a dreadful sleeper other times he was comatose. "I'm so scared," she whimpered as the thunder rattled at the windows.

"Oh babes, come on you can sleep in with us." He kissed her hair and rubbed her face, frowning slightly at the wet cheeks of the young girl.

"Thank you so much," she whimpered. Chris led her to the bed and knelt on it trying to rouse his younger counterpart,

"Alex."

Nothing. No response at all. "Alex wake up," the younger man pushed Chris' face and moved over to his front. Chris frowned and flipped him onto the floor, Alex yelped as he hit the carpet. "What the actual fuck Chris?"

"Ally's coming to sleep with us, she's scared." Chris said pulling the grumpy, half asleep Alex off the floor, he too in boxers.

"Aww babes how?" Ally looked at him shocked and he looked at her expectantly.

"The storm," she whimpered, Alex himself jumped when the lightening and the thunder started getting more frequent. He slept deeper than he realised, not realising the hellacious storm that had roared to life as he dreamt of people he rather not mention, one of whom being Chris being a lovely dinner plate that Alex could eat fun foods off. Chris was right, a bomb could go off and Alex could be blissfully unaware. Damn him being right.

"Come on, hop in babes." Alex smiled, he rearranged he and Chris' pillows so the young woman would have some as she hurried herself in beside him, Chris lazily got back into position as both Machine Guns cuddled the terrified 18 year old. Each kissed a tear stained cheek and snuggled closely as the storm accelerated and amplified its attack on the city. Chris stroked Alex's arm affectionately as they all dozed off comforting each other.


End file.
